


不悔

by AshleyHChan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Blow Job, Disabled Character, M/M, Master&apprentice, PWP, Possessive Obi-Wan, mention a little about bottom! Obi-Wan
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:08:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22989106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshleyHChan/pseuds/AshleyHChan
Summary: 吉尔诺西斯之后，欧比旺发现自己无法离开安纳金。
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	不悔

规律的电流声跟随心跳的节奏微弱地响动。绝地圣殿的医疗室忙碌却又安静，安纳金试图睁开自己的眼睛，但是黑暗却不愿意离他远去。除了仪器的声音，还有许多脚步声，还有人与人之间的交谈声，一道不知为何的怒火的从他心中愤然而起。他睁开了眼睛。

白色的灯光刺得双眼生疼，他伸出自己手想要遮挡一部分的强光，一阵钻心的疼痛让他发出呻吟。吉尔诺西斯的回忆撞进他的脑中，杜库阴笑的脸，帕德梅的恐惧，还有他的师父——欧比旺！

他没有意识到这一声呼喊不仅仅通过师徒纽带传递出去，更说大喊出声，惊动了一旁处理病人的卢米娜拉大师，吓得她回头看了他一眼，随即他看进安纳金眼中的恐惧和愤怒，并为此感到一丝恐惧，下意识退却两步。此时听到叫喊的欧比旺已经不知从哪张病床颤颤巍巍地走了过来，一双有力而温暖的手扶住了安纳金的后背。

“你还好吗，安纳金？”他温和的说，嗓音干涩。

年轻人没有说话，他侧过脸看向自己的师父，用眼神仔细地打量着对方。他们刚从战场上回来，衣服上都是黄土和血迹。欧比旺头上的伤口已经被料理好了，贴着巴克塔胶布，但是眼下挂着厚重的黑眼圈，嘴唇也有些干裂起皮。安纳金用尚还完好的手捧住欧比旺的脸，随即让自己靠在对方的肩膀上。老绝地微笑着坐在医疗床边，放在安纳金背后的手上下抚摸，就像是安慰一只受伤的小动物一样，另外一只手伸向安纳金的断肢。年轻人在瑟缩一下后就彻底放松了，伴随着一路紧绷着的情绪也是。

“我们很快就会为你找到代替品的，”欧比旺伸手抚摸着伤口，干净的纱布整整齐齐地包裹着，印证着他作为一个师父的失败，他不仅保护不了自己的徒弟，还把他拉近敌人的陷阱里。他低头亲吻安纳金的太阳穴，将嘴唇留在学徒鞭开始编织的位置。他还能嗅到来自那个该死的星球的硝烟味。

“停下来，师父。”安纳金清了清嗓子，他知道自己应该没有昏迷太长时间，但是喉咙依旧非常沙哑，“你的思维很吵。”

欧比旺干笑两声，这话向来都是他用来批评安纳金的，现在却被反将一军。这仿佛提醒了他刚发生不久的一件事，就在刚才委员会和他谈论的事——安纳金通过了考核，随时可以出师了。

他怀疑是几位大师趁他无法好好反驳，理清自己思绪的时候和他说这件事情的。战争已经打响，绝地被归入军队，他们需要更多的将军，而不需要未能出师的年轻徒弟。如果是在和平的年代，或许安纳金会在他身边再呆上四五年，就像当时奎刚也不愿意欧比旺离开一样。他一直告诉他还不够成熟，他还有很多要学的，而安纳金也是，更何况他还要从这么重的伤之中恢复。

温度恼怒的样子让他不敢抗议，而尤达也在一旁用质疑的眼神盯着他，欧比旺甚至怀疑两人看出他心中的依恋。他不得不答应，他说好的，他说他会和安纳金谈一谈。

安纳金在他的心里太重要了。

他轻轻地耸了耸肩膀，示意安纳金重新坐直，对方透明的蓝色眼睛专注地看着他，有些炽热的目光让他下意识地撇开了眼神。他用拇指和食指顺着年轻人的学徒鞭，里面有些金红色的头发是属于他的，和安纳金更为坚硬的头发交织在一起。

“委员会同意让你出师了，安纳金。”欧比旺说。他感觉到男孩一下子变得雀跃，一阵疼痛和骄傲像这条学徒辫交织的头发的一样，紧紧地缠住他的心。他的安纳金要离开他了。

他的学徒似乎能听到年长者心底里与自己的对谈，也可能是他故意从师徒纽带中传递了情绪。“你不开心吗，师父？”安纳金问  
欧比旺摇摇头：“怎么会呢，你太让我骄傲了。”他们两人靠得很近，安纳金让他的额头靠上欧比旺的。医疗室里依旧人来人往，不少绝地武士在战斗中都受了伤，机器人在他们的身边走动，电子交谈和通用语编制了一部低沉的背景音乐。欧比旺伸手捧住安纳金的脸，后者的呼吸就轻柔地喷在他的脸上，短促的，是紧张而兴奋的。

“我不会离开你的，师父。”安纳金说，他试图再次拉近两人的距离。 _吻他。_ 这个想法很响亮，却不知道是来自于谁。学徒辫穿过欧比旺的手指，而安纳金第一次喊出他的名字，“欧比旺。”

老绝地的身体在安纳金的低吟中颤抖，年轻的男孩长大的。他决定满足对方这个微小的愿望，一点似乎“微不足道”的依恋。

他们偷偷地在医疗室接吻，在公共区域，无数熟悉和陌生人之间。他们张开的嘴巴找不到最合适的角度，舌尖碰撞着，欧比旺最终按住了对方继续摆头的动作，将主动性掌握在自己手中。他吻着安纳金的上唇，而对方就啃咬着他的下唇，带着猛烈的欲望还有劫后余生的快乐，一波又一波地冲刷着欧比旺，顺着那根纽带，直击他的心口。这是一阵甜蜜的钝痛。

“欧比旺，”安纳金再次呼喊他，用微弱的气音，欧比旺在推开和拉近之间犹豫着，而安纳金却不让他做出选择。他舔着他，咬着他，似乎下一秒就要把他推上这张狭窄而坚硬的医疗用床。直到他的脑中响起警钟，一位圣殿的医生带着一位陌生的机械师向他们走来，欧比旺猛然推开自己的徒弟，甚至还用上原力拉扯对方的后背，这才让安纳金停下不断侵略的动作。

欧比旺披上安纳金的斗篷，将自己通红的脸藏在兜帽之中。那两位来到安纳金面前，仔细地问询年轻绝地的情况。

“帕尔帕廷议员希望您能得到最好的治疗，天行者先生。”那个陌生的男人瞥了眼欧比旺，而后将目光重新放到安纳金身上。欧比旺看到安纳金露出感谢的笑容，而他也因为他的喜悦而放松下来。

“我先回去了。”欧比旺站起身来，将手按在安纳金的肩膀上，“今晚见。”

“今晚见。”安纳金的手指擦过他的手背，明明是冰凉的指尖却让欧比旺觉得像是被火灼烧了一般。他磕磕碰碰地走出医疗室，疲惫地靠在门口，甚至连机器人都来再次确认他的状态。但是他知道自己的身体恢复得还算不错，只是有一股无法按耐的欲望在他的下腹中翻滚。

*

欧比旺打开了灯，他将手上购买的餐食和水果放在开放厨房的吧台上，走回玄关处脱下自己的靴子。灯光是温暖的黄色，和窗外科洛桑的黄昏一样。距离上次回到这个房间已经有些日子了，但是依旧还留存着家的温暖。桌面上的小机器人，放在沙发上的书本，还有在餐桌上还没洗来得及洗的茶杯。

他到自己的房间，拿出一套睡衣，然后走进浴室。浴缸很快就被温暖的水填满，蒸汽弥漫其中，连镜子也模糊了。欧比旺脱下自己的衣服，在浴缸中彻底放松下来，闭着气躺进水中，金红色的发丝在他眼前飘着，直到自己的肺部再也受不了，再次坐起来，急促地呼吸。

他想起刚才和安纳金的吻，一样的气喘吁吁，一样的火热，像水一样裹住他的全身。他伸手探到自己的两腿之间，握住了自己半勃的阴茎。 _为什么呢，光是想一想那个青年，就让他的身体有了反应。_ 他很快就要出师了，他要剪下他的学徒辫，而安纳金也会更经常地喊他的名字， _欧比旺，欧比旺，欧比旺_ 。

他还记得安纳金第一次说他爱他，欧比玩吓得逃离了两个人生活的居室，在千泉殿听着水声尝试用冥想平静自己。然后他年轻的徒弟追出来，被月光照亮的侧脸浮着热烈的红色，欧比旺甚至下意识扇了对方一巴掌，在银河中出了名的谈判者此时竟一句话都说不出来。

_“停下，安纳金。”_ 他还记得当时自己说出口的语言有多么的破碎，而他也记得安纳金眼神中的愤恨和心碎， _“不可以。”_

回到现在，安纳金可能会离开他，可能会死去这个想法让他不寒而栗。黑暗面伸出触手试探着欧比旺的心，教条在脑中叫嚣着。

欧比旺犹豫了很久，在那场表白之后的很久，而最终他还是失败了，选择沉溺在欲望中。他承认他看到阿米达拉时候的嫉妒，他承认看到徒弟试图保护他时候满足，他承认他已经开始思念刚才的那个吻了。他的手握着阴茎上下撸动，发出哗啦哗啦的水声，流出来的汁液瞬间就化进水中。欧比旺大声地呻吟，在想象中射了出来，那个模糊的人影似乎就在自己的眼前。他再次躺倒，听着水滚落到地面上的声音。

他清洗了自己，穿着简单的无袖睡袍，在房间里漫无目的地逛着，最后走到书柜前，抽出一本翻阅无数次的历史书籍。他快速翻阅，最终在书页中找到了他自己的学徒辫。

因为奎刚的离开，欧比旺决定让安纳金为自己剪发，年轻的孩子有些不明所以，但依旧认真地完成了他的愿望。在那一个晚上，欧比旺也为安纳金剪了头发，将自己的头发辫进安纳金第一条学徒辫中。

_“安纳金，今后你就我的学徒的。”欧比旺单膝跪下，将手放在孩子的肩膀上。两人的脸上还有泪痕，因为奎刚的葬礼刚刚结束。而安纳金拥抱了他，不知为何捏着欧比旺细长的学徒辫继续大哭了一场。_

然后他感受到安纳金的原力信号，他回过头去，看着那个有些风尘仆仆的青年。安纳金换了一身干净的病号服，大概是因为要方便检查，在回来的路上就穿着一席松身的白衣，因为就连袍子也被欧比旺拿走了。年轻人的眼睛在室内微弱的暖光下闪着光，长长的学徒辫也在他的右耳旁边挂着。欧比旺等着对方走上前来，他们的身体依傍在一起。安纳金有些胆怯地试图吻他，想法顺着纽带告知了他，欧比旺微笑着抬起头，迎上安纳金颤抖的嘴唇。

原力在他们的身边振动，安纳金满足地叹息，欧比旺闻起来有沐浴露和性爱的味道。这个亲吻很快就结束了，他们紧紧地靠在一起，听着对方的心跳。

“你为什么突然把学徒辫拿出来。”安纳金问，欧比旺把自己额头靠在安纳金的肩膀上。

“突然有些怀念，”欧比旺说，“那个时候的你还这么小。我都不敢想象我竟然有一天也会爱上你。”

安纳金因为这句话突然拉开了两人的距离，瞳孔放大，鼻翼翕张：“你说什么？”

“你听到我说什么。”欧比旺吻着安纳金的下巴，伸出舌头舔过那些新长出来的金色胡渣。安纳金情绪很激动，藏在衣物下的阴茎因为挑逗而逐渐涨大。欧比旺的手往下探去，划过空荡的衣袖，隔着粗糙的麻布衣料揉捏着对方膨胀的硬物，“安尼。”

欧比旺觉得自己喝醉了，而安纳金觉得他的师父疯了。

他单膝跪在自己徒弟面前，手指扯开裤头的皮筋，亲吻他的髋骨。男性的麝香味扑面而来。他长大了，欧比旺想，而后他又觉得自己似乎变得有些病态。安纳金因为欧比旺的动作而没有站稳，缓步往后退着，直到靠在欧比旺刚才取出书本的书架上。他还留存的左手抓住深褐色的木架子，关节发白。单薄的书柜因此轻微地晃动，在安纳金的指尖尽头，原本放置在架上的那颗河石也摇摇欲坠。

欧比旺的鼻尖探进安纳金金褐色的毛发中，坚硬的，和他的胡子缠绕在一起。师父轻缓而温和的呼吸像潮水缓慢拍打在徒弟的阴茎根部。这根器官高高翘起，头部在前液的滋润下闪闪发亮。无论如何的疲惫，环境如何艰苦，这位绝地的大腿都不曾这般颤抖，是他每一次呼吸刺激着，让他再无无法控制自己——因为突然的回应，因为在医务室那个似乎昭告天下的吻，因为他的师父即将给他一次绝妙的口活。

安纳金看到欧比旺在抬头看着他，蓝色的眼睛脱去了师父的威严，似乎在和他强调他即将成为一名和他相同地位的绝地武士。他想伸出自己的右手，肩膀却在向前摆动时传来钝痛。他刚刚失去了右手，血淋淋的、无能的、那些弥漫在空气中的烧焦气味。

年长者吞下了他的头部，缓慢地吮吸，快感将安纳金瞬间扯回现实。安纳金急促地呼吸着，呻吟不断。他拱起背部，挺起胯，不断地往欧比旺的口中送去，而对方一寸一寸地统统接纳。平时把握光剑的有力双手捏住他的大腿，留下了清晰的指印，然后捧着双球，在掌中揉捏把玩。

欧比旺的口腔温暖，灵巧的舌头在他的前端和柱体间往返流连，唾液在他的唇角落下，打湿了地板。安纳金将原本架在书架上的手放下，抓住师父的长发，将自己的阴茎一下又一下地撞进对方的口腔中。阴茎在搅动时搅拌出粘腻的水声，伴随着欧比旺时而发出的短暂嘤哼。

他看到师父的眼睛泛红，眼角因为将要窒息和快速冲撞而凝着单薄的泪水。师父的形象突然变得渺远。他明明肖想过这一切，在床上又或是在浴室里，让自己的身体没入欧比旺的口中，欧比旺的大腿间，然后就这自己的双手射出来。年轻人将自己曾经的幻想通过原力统统塞给对方，欧比旺因此紧闭着眼睛狠狠吮吸。

安纳金快到了，他渴望填满他，白色的浊液汹涌地进入欧比旺的口腔，离开时的抖动更是让一些落在他的睫毛和胡须上。欧比旺吞下，并将剩余的一切用手掌抹净，然后伸出舌头舔着自己的掌心。

他依旧跪着，却翻起眼睛看向胸口剧烈起伏的徒弟。安纳金将他拉扯起来，动作相当粗暴，然后是吻，火热的、疲惫的吻。欲望冲刷着两人的纽带，而欧比旺知道这不仅仅是所谓的师徒纽带，也不是可以在出师仪式上被彻底砍断。

_这是依恋_ 。似乎是在和自己确认，确认一个事实，也确认一个错误。欧比旺想。然后他听到安纳金沉默的，却是排山倒海般的爱语，向他的原力特征般明亮得刺眼。

_我爱你，我爱你，我爱你。_ 安纳金的声音坚定不移。

在亲吻间，欧比旺拉开两者距离。他让安纳金去洗澡，而后者乖乖地听了他的话，顺势脱下了靴子和裤子，摇摇晃晃地往浴室走去。欧比旺看着对方大腿间留着他发红的指印，露出了笑容。

_这是个错误。_ 欧比旺再一次想。他将书柜上被撞倒的东西重新收拾好，也将那根落在地上的学徒辫重新拾起，然后走到厨房准备两人的晚饭。不久后，烤箱里传出食物的香气。浴室同样水声哗啦，安纳金哼着一首不知名的塔图因童谣。

欧比旺坐在吧台上，看向窗外，科洛桑的夜晚依旧车水马龙，灯火通明，地面星罗密布，天空倒是一篇沉寂的黑暗。他期待着和在不久后剪下安纳金的学徒辫，两人终于可以并肩而行。他脑子的声音再次响起， _这是个错误，_ 但是他出言反驳：

我不后悔。

**Author's Note:**

> 故事走向和我原本预想的相差太远，本来是想写剪头发的故事的，后来觉得好想要开成了pwp，最后还是刹车决定写个口活。我个人是觉得欧比旺有些过于Possessive，导致有些OOC，但是最后成文我意外的很喜欢。  
> 进来都遇到一些不太好的事情，我的梯子在电脑上不太稳定，最后还是选择用手机发文，真的太难了，但我是一颗野草，春风吹又生。艺术不息，创作不止。


End file.
